


4 Times Dan Went Too Far, 1 Time That Was A Good Thing.

by Klainetrainunicorn



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Frenemies, Loner!Dan, M/M, Rough Sex, shy!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainetrainunicorn/pseuds/Klainetrainunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much the title. Smut will come later promise. The evolution from hate to love through Dan making his mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sore Spots

1 year 2 months and 18 days they had been doing this. Ever since Phil’s Birthday in their first year at Uni.  
They fucked every Friday night. Phil was shy. Dan was a loner. They both tended to repel people with their introverted ways.  
Though, when together, the quiet was lost and replaced with a searing heat. Whether it was anger or lust. They were either fighting or fucking, mostly at the same time.  
Phil didn’t hate-hate Dan, he merely disliked him severely. He was crass, he was rude, he turned his nose up at ideas of God or after life or even aliens.  
His eyes were constant rolling at everything Phil would say and Phil got out his frustrations by doing just what they were doing now.  
A sort of horizontal, wrestling match. Each fighting for power.   
But today was different. 1. It was a Monday. 2.Dan was in a particularly bad mood.  
“Stop making those stupid fucking humming sounds.”  
“Shut the hell up for once in your damn life Daniel.”  
“Make me.”  
So he did. With a growl he had flipped them and Dan was pinned down by his wrists, words drowned in a crushing, searing , ‘I’m gonna fuck the shit outta you’ kiss.  
“I hate you…” Phil growled against his lips.  
“Like fuck you do. Why else would you keep coming back?”  
Phil pulled back scowling. “Because of you charm and way with words obviously.” He quipped distracting Dan hopefully, with his mouth on his neck.  
Dan narrowed. “Or maybe because the rest of the LGBTQ+ community wouldn’t fuck you and that jacked up face if you were the last twink on earth.”   
Phil froze.  
There was a long few seconds where in confusion ensued. Then Dan watched him pull back and caught a glimpse of pain hid in the creases of his expression. But before he could confirm it Phil had scooted to the end of the bed and was slumped with his back to Dan.  
Dan leaned up on his elbows.  
“…What the…”  
But he didn’t finish. Because Phil was bending down and picking up his Jake hoodie from the floor and he scrambled to pull it on.  
“Phil where are you going?”  
He didn’t answer he just unlaced his shoes and slipped them on, the entire time his head remained bowed.  
And then it clicked. He…oh shit.  
Dan knelt up and hesitantly he reached a hand out to comfort him. Phil shrugged him away before he even touched him.  
And then stood silently and left. In the silence Dan heard the downstairs door slam too. The guilt was like a slap in the face, he crossed the line.  
A creak and he was off the bed and moving to the window.  
Phil was there. Head still bowed and face still a silhouette regardless of the shadow spotlight the street lamp was bathing him in.  
He slammed his car door when he got in and he took of, driving insanely fast for sweet, shy Phil Lester.  
And fuck did Dan feel a first grade asshole.  
-X-  
From: Dan  
Hey…look let me know if you got back, alright? You were driving fucking crazy when you left. And yeah. Hope you didn’t crash.  
Phil deleted the message, place it on his bedside cabinet and shuffled his long mirror round to face the wall.  
-X-  
The next day at Uni, Dan almost missed Phil as he passed because he didn’t look like Phil. He was in all black. Black straight legged jeans a black hoodie and black boots. And his hood was up, his face bowed, what he saw of expression, Dan could on describe as miserable.  
But no only that his entire face looked different, his skin looked dull, his eyes too, there was none of that previous life that was invigorating to witness. He looked like a cloud hovered directly above his head.  
In Biology Phil sat in front of him and never stopped touch his hair or stroking his nose like he was trying to erode it away.  
He didn’t see him at lunch, but he did see him sneaking out the boy’s toilets with suspiciously red looking eyes and wet cheeks. Dan was man enough to say his heart broke at the sight.  
Phil wasn’t a bad person.   
And that exactly why he was such a dick to him. Because he was wasn’t he? He was a bad person.  
-X-  
“Phil wait!” Dan called when he spotted him over the other side of the yard.  
Phil neither sped up nor stopped meaning Dan only had to jog for a moment to catch up.  
“Look…can we talk about last night or…”  
“There’s nothing to say.” He sighed.  
Finally he stopped but he kept his head lowered.  
“Will you look at me?”  
Phil shook his head.  
“Phil...”  
“I-I…Just…I can’t. Not yet.”  
“What do you mean not yet?” Dan murmured, the desperate tone hanging to heavy in the air.  
“I-I’m just not…”  
“Not what.”  
“I need to look better. To prove you wrong.”  
And if Dan’s heart wasn’t broke before, now it was obliterated. He tried to coax Phil’s chin up with his fingers but he flinched away. He tried again to avail so he cupped his face with both hands and forced him to look upon his earnest expression.  
“You’re not ugly Phil…”  
“Then why would it even enter your mind?”  
That was true…Why would it? Because Dan had honestly no ide- oh.  
“I was…in a dark mood. My Dad used to tease me with things like that when I was young…I thought maybe me being hurt was just because I was too sensitive. But apparently I’m not the only one that had too big of a heart.”  
Phil blinked, Dan letting out a shaky breath.  
“Emphasis on ‘had’.”  
Phil pushed his hands away, but gentler this time.  
“But your Dad was obviously entirely wrong. I…I’m not the prettiest Dan you must think it some times. I mean I have this weird nose and my eyes are crazy and I’m too thin and…”  
“Give me you hand.”  
Phil blanched. “I…”  
Dan held out his hand for Phil’s and reluctantly (a tad.) Phil gave him his hand. Dan took his hand placed it over his heart.  
“Kay now say something.”  
“I don’t know what I sh-“ He stopped short…because he felt a flutter in the beat. He met Dan’s eyes. And in the silence all there was, was breezes whispering between the maple leaves and the finches tittering in the distance. Dan dropped his eyes. If anything weakened Dan is was they beautiful aspects of nature.  
“Look at me again.” Dan did unable to deny him. And the beat fluttered.  
“See…” Dan murmured ears pink and betraying him.  
There was a long moment before… “You can’t say things like that anymore yeah? No attacking looks. I’ve been told my entire life I was the ugly brother I…”  
“You’re weren’t, you aren’t. You have my promise.”  
The sun emerged from the cloud and Phil’s skin glowed once again.

(This may or not be a 5 Times Dan Went Too Far 1 Time It Was o  
Okay verse, charting their growing relationship?)


	2. Misreading The Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as 1. This time its Dan's turn to fuck Phil like Phil would fuck Dan. Problem: Phil isn't Dan. This ones significantly shorter, but the next one should be long so...

“Ow…”  
“Shush. You said you wanted to try it from my point of view, deal with it, take it like I do.”  
Phil huffed and dropped his forehead onto the pillow. Dan didn’t slow down and he pushed his fingers in hard and rough as he slapped his left ass cheek.  
“Stop complaining you’ll be fine.”  
Phil whined but rolled his eyes.  
Phil was expecting rough, he wasn’t so bothered about this part so much. He had done this to himself before. In fact, Dan had done this to him before.  
But Phil was an anxious human and didn’t like sudden change. Everything they did he had to be eased into.  
Phil thinks this was maybe where Dan went wrong. Dan knew him to be like this. But he had forgotten in the lust that while Phil wanted to do it from Dan’s position, he most certainly wasn’t Dan.  
He felt the blunt pressure of Dan’s cock without warning, there was a surge of panic but before he could warn him to slow Dan was already pushing in and Phil was rendered to whimpers. It was only his second time bottoming. It hurt.  
“So good, so beautiful…”  
“Dan…”  
“God Phil…fuck…” he murmured and he started to thrust. Just as Phil would thrust into Dan. Dan who was significantly more experienced with this. It was sharp and staccato.  
“Dan… Dan I need…Please I don’t-“ he cut off in a whine and Dan kissed the back of his neck as he thrust.  
“What. Uhh- fuck what do you need Phil.”  
He swallowed and sniffled. “Stop.”  
Dan did. Without question. He pulled out carefully and turned Phil over to find his cheeks covered in rainfall and embarrassment. He was shaking, his hands were trembling and Dan's heart was hammering as he gathered them up. Steadying them.  
“Phil…fuck.” His heart stopped. “Did I hurt you, what is it…what's wrong?”  
A silence where Phil seemed to be itching to curl in on himself.  
“I wasn’t ready…” he murmured his flushing pink in shame. Dan cupped his face in both hands, meeting his eyes to make sure that was okay.  
“Phil, you should have stopped me. Fuck. I…” He leaned forward and kissed his lips. It was by far the sweetest kiss they ever shared. Full of care and healing. When he pulled back Dan looked unsure, but Phil’s face had de-crinkled. “I’m sorry.”  
Phil shook his head. “It was no ones fault. Just a misunderstanding…”  
“I thought when you mean ‘Do it like you…’ you meant…”  
“Don’t worry, I get it. And I should have been clearer.”  
“If-if we try it again, can you face me? I don’t wanna do that to you again.” His voice broke.  
“Dan…” Phil sat up and their face were close, but Dan wouldn’t meet his eyes. So Phil nudged him with his nose playfully. Dan’s sad face broke into a shaky smile. He chuckled.  
“Right…I know…get a grip.”  
“Actually I was going to say it’s really sweet you’re so concerned about me.”  
He shrugged. “Yeah well…”  
After a silence, Phil pressed a kiss to the corner to his mouth. “Let’s try this again…”  
The brown eyes were considerably more demure than usual. The fire had been contained, but far too much for Phil’s liking.  
“Unless you think somebody else could do it better…”  
Dan pushed him down and held him to the mattress, Phil chuckled against his lips, always so competitive. From then onward, Dan was extremely attentive in bed. Phil didn't mind the soft touches and gentle praises at all.


	3. Too Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha get it? He literally went TOO FAR. Sadness, mentions of death. Fluffiness and pianos.

There was blackness then there was this. Phil had never lost someone in his life, his grandfather dear to him. So dear.

And with his family so grey and covered in cloud, Dan’s absence marked the fall of a starless and ongoing night time.

He tried as hard as he could to stay balanced. To stay the quiet flame in darkness. But it his mind craved Dan.

No…no craved, it pined for him, called for him. The child in in him was raising his tiny chubby arms and reaching for his lover. But Dan’s family had whisked him, or forced him, to Florida and honestly Phil knew the only reason he left was for his little brother’s sake. For all his coldness, Phil learnt the way to warm him was to show interest in his brother.

 

_“How’s Adrian.”_

_“Fine? Why?”_

_“Just curious. Did he get over his cold? He was so sick the other day.”_

_“Yeah…uh. Thanks for driving him home._

_“It’s fine. I’m just glad he’s okay.”_

 

The look on Dan’s face changed after that. He was curious. So very curious about Phil. He tried to sound casual as he asked questions. Small ones that led to bigger ones that dug deeper into Phil’s core.

Dan knew how he loved his grandmother, he knew how hard he felt for his family. He knew because Phil wore his emotions with pride. When he had announced his grandmother was sick he almost cried, until Dan offered him a coffee and some popcorn and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Come here.” He mouthed without meaning to. As he stared out over the frozen expanses of the lake in front of his. It was much too cold for Autumn.

The drop on his hand scared him, it felt like a touch, a tap, and though it was just a tear, for a moment he thought it was Dan.

“Dan…” he murmured, clutching his phone till his knuckles were see through.

There were 32 missed call on his phone. He hit return call with his whole body shaking.

“Phil?! Where the fuck do you think you’ve been I’ve been going fucking crazy here, what if I’m not inside you I’m not worth your time now or somethi-“

“Dan…”

It was so weak…so desperate sounding that Dan’s anger shrivelled up and died in a nano second.

“What…what is it.” Phil sobbed. “Why aren’t you here? I need you here. You need to come back.”

“Hey…shh breath. Come on calm down I’m right here.” “No you’re not you’re gone and I cant see you and I cant know you’re okay.” “Phil. Breathe for me.” There was a calm authority, but it was the softness that soothed his wounds. He took slow deep breaths for Dan.

“Okay?”

“I don’t know.”

“What happened Phil?”

There was a long pause and a howling wind and they spoke at the same time.

“Are you…” “She died.”

“…Who?”

“My-my grandma.”

The wind nipped at Phil’s ears while he awaited his response. Then finally…

“I can hear the wind.”

“Yeah.” “Go lay somewhere warm…you’re tired, no doubt.”

“Dan…”

“Shush. You can do it for me. Text me when you’re home.”  


-X-

 

For once Phil didn’t make his customary round to check on his family. He simply kicked of his shoes at the doorstep and dragged himself to bed.

When there he sent the text:

_Home now. –P_

_One second. x –D_

 

The kiss was knew to Phil. It signified love, Phil knew very well everything Dan did had hours of thought behind it. Unlike himself, Phil acted on instinct and moral. It always turned out quite well, he was perceptive.

The shrill sound of his phone ringing was cut off quickly.

“Hello?”

“Where are you?” Dan sounded far away, he must have put Phil on loud speaker.

“In my room staring at the glow in the dark stars on my ceiling.” Dan chuckled. “Still not over the astronaut dream?”

“Why? Shouldn’t I believe in my dreams?”

“I’m not asking to stop that, not ever. Its one of my favourite things about you.” A soft thoughtful pause ensued.

“I didn’t know you had favourite things about me.” “I have many. Put me on loudspeaker yeah?”

Phil was weary.

“Where are you? With your parents.”

“The local theatre I begged the owner to let me use his piano. I’m alone.”

Phil’s brow furrowed. Piano? But he tapped the loud speaker button and place the phone next to his ear so it felt like Dan was right there.

“You’re on.”

“Good now close your eyes.” “What’re you…” “Sh. Do it.”  


Phil closed his eyes.

“Now wha…”

He was cut off. By the sound of the piano, playing the most painfully sweet music.

The notes hung, lingered into the air and clung to Phil. He felt surrounded in the most sublime way. Cocooned. Cradled.

It was a lullaby, a sublimely, painfully, bitter sweet one.

And he was captivated, he felt like he had been released for once, he didn’t fight for control. He let it all go.

And he was in Dan’s arms a thousand miles away.

When the music trickled to a stop, Dan called Phil’s name. Phil whispered “Dan…”

“I’m right here.”

Phil nodded.

“I’m on the next plane back. Yeah? I’ll be with you within a day.”

On the brink of sleep Phil mumbled; “I love you.”

Dan was stunned into silence. He listened to his breaths even out and melt into soft little snores. The he hung up and stared at his screen saver.

A picture, Phil soft and warm and content on his chest, just minutes after orgasm and probably still inside him.

So happy there.

“I love you too.” He admitted to phantom Phil.


	4. Self Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh...I got busy finishing a Uni degree and hi. Better late than never? I swear this story is just like bench mark of how my writing grows per chapter. But anyway. This time Dan goes to far...but with himself.

The problem with Dan was… he was always torturing himself. It seemed he was intent at achieving perfection, no matter what the subject of his attention or the stress it caused him. Phil noticed it first in the way he would sweep things from his floor upon entering, the way he’d carefully folded his clothes before they had sex, it was something that Phil was quite fond of for the most part.

But lately, since Phil’s grandma had passed, and he had sat by Phil through her funeral in that dusty chapel, Dan had become obsessive over _himself_.

Phil noticed he’d stopped accepting popcorn or crisps, he’d only really let Phil feed him bits of fruit. And Phil meant feed him. By that point he had become so concerned with Dan’s dwindling figure he would feed him the segments of orange by hand, just to make sure he had a little something in him.

Around March time, Dan went home for half term. Two weeks. Phil spent every day wishing he could see him. Just to see him smile, even a little. The few smiles that Phil could pull from him would soothe his heart.

But Dan claimed to be too busy through text. Phil gave him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he was? Maybe he and Aidan were having fun? Maybe he was appeased to be back with his Mum and his baby brother.

But when Dan returned, Phil discovered it wasn’t the case. Dan more or less fell into his room on the Friday. Their ‘sex’ day. Though that was a lie. Dan would come every Monday too after his worst lecture and sex wasn’t always on the agenda. Many an hour was just spent with Dan wrapped around him, watching him play Fallout through hooded eyes.

Phil caught his arms and inhaled sharp. It was getting so thin under all those bulky clothes. Dan yanked away with every ounce of strength he had.

“Dan…”

“Um, w-wanna play Fallout?”

“No.”

“Oh…yeah we can...can I do it with my shirt on, I’m kinda cold and…”

“Dan.” The younger was silent. “How long have you been starving yourself.”

Nothing, Dan kept his head bowed in shadows and refused to look up. He opened his mouth, trying to form a lie. He couldn’t. “Phil I…” he stuttered on his words before finally settling with. “I didn’t mean to…”

The elder closed his eyes, it was the most raw and vulnerable Phil had ever seen Dan. God, he looked tiny in his oversized hoodie and his now baggy skinny jeans. “Since when, beautiful?”

Dan’s eyes turned up at the nick name, shiny with unshed tears. “The funeral.” He whimpered. Phil cupped his cheeks, thumbs caressing his cheekbones. So delicate. And for once Dan didn’t pull away from a loving touch, but sank into it, like he needed and craved it.

“The funeral?”

Dan nodded. “Fuck I…seeing you up there, being so open and so fucking brave Phil. It just made me realise what I already think I knew. You’re way too good and pure and sweet to be lowering yourself to me.”

“Dan don’t…”

“And before you try and convince me, I’m too selfish. I’m too selfish to let you leave. So what? The least I could do was be pretty for you. Be somewhat worthy of all the fucking care and respect. Be worthy of all those times you’d hold me and comfort me when I felt like shit. I’ve never done that for you Phil I wouldn’t know where to start.”

“Stop…”

“Two months ago, you told me you loved me in your sleep. But you never said it since. And I know you were probably out of your mind and I know you didn’t mean it but god, I just wanted to hear you say it again. Because if someone like you could really love an asshole like me then my faith in this god-awful world is restored. Then maybe I am okay. Maybe I don’t need to lose my baby fat or cut my hair off or…”

“You think I’d ask just anyone to that funeral?”

Dan blinked. “I…”

“Grandma meant everything to me. You think I’d bring someone there…to a place my Mum, my brother and even my Dad were grieving, if I didn’t love that person?”

Dan was stunned into silence as a pin dropped. “I…”

“I don’t fucking care what you look like Dan. I love you.”

Phil swearing wasn’t something he just did, it happened when he was emotional. Dan had learnt that by now, he swore when he meant it. It just came out of him, helplessly.

For a while there wasn’t a sound in that room besides Dan’s heavy breathing and then Phil crowded him, he pushed him back gently against the wall his thumbs catching the tears that fell fast now.

“It’s okay…” Phil whispered, pressing their foreheads together. “It’s okay. I love you.”

Dan broke, his face crumbled, and he let out a choked sob. Phil pulled him against his neck as Dan wound his fingers tight in his hair. _Please don’t go._

Phil let him fall to pieces against his shoulder, he tugged Dan’s weak body to the bed as his knees began to knock. He held him hard and didn’t let go until Dan’s sobs had subsided and his body was still. The elder ran his fingers through the soft, down hair at Dan’s temple and kissed his forehead, his nose, his lips.

“I love you.” Dan murmured barely awake. Phil realised it was the first time he heard him say it…though he thought he dreamt it once.

“I love you too.” He mumbled. “Rest…I’ll wake you in an hour, make you some dinner.”

Dan didn’t respond. He was already too far gone into slumber.


	5. Welcome Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One time Dan goes too far, but its beautiful <3

Dan never forgot that night. That night where Phil held him as he cried. He never forgot how he stroked his hair as he slept, and that he only left to make him dinner. He never forgot how safe, how wanted, how beautiful Phil made him feel.

He never forgot. For the next few years he planned to pay him back.

“If you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be?” Dan whispered into his neck one night.

“You.”

Dan rolled his eyes, smiling. “You have me. Something else.”

“Honestly? An apartment out here, with a big enough bed to fit me and you together. But that’s a little far…”

“Mm maybe.”

“Or a proper camera. I dunno I’m getting into video making…photography. I wish I could take better quality photos of you.” He pushed Dan’s hair out of his eyes.

A smile played at the corner of the younger’s lips. “So soft.”

Phil blushed. “Hey. I’m a man.”

“Men can be soft Phil… it’s endearing. Ridiculously so.”

“Mm.”

Dan accepted the kiss when Phil gave it to him. “God, I’m so in love with you…” the younger murmured. Phil made a high-pitched noise somewhere between a whine and a sigh.

“When you say things like that Dan…”

“I mean them.”

/

A few month’s later Phil received a text.   


_Dan <3: M1 5UP_

**Phil <3: Huh?**

_Dan <3: Meet me there in 20 minutes. Take a taxi.  I have a surprise._

**Phil <3: Oh my god. Did you buy me a dog?**

**Phil <3: Wait…this is the start of a horror film.**

_Dan <3: Phiiiiiiil. Just come._

 

For Dan’s sanity Phil did as he was told. He was there 18 minutes later, outside a tall building with a quaint little door covered over in ivy.

Dan met him at the step, hands wrung together as he stood to greet him in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black, loose button down. His hair was curled slightly at the ends from the humidity and Phil found himself tugging the strands gently.

“You look beautiful. Damn, I’m under dressed…is this a posh place or…”

Dan cupped his chin and kissed him.

“You look amazing. I just wanted to make an effort for you.”

“Mm… my boy.” Phil went to chase his lips, but Dan giggled and pulled away, sweeping back into the building.

“Follow me…”

Phil nodded and followed blindly. If anything, so he could steal another kiss. He noted the letter boxes on his way to the lift...was this an apartment block?

“Dan?”

“Shh. Take my hand.” The other whispered as the lift door opened. Phil took the presented hand bemused and Dan mashed the number fifteen as they entered. The lift journey was silent, Dan swinging their tangled fingers between them. But there was an atmosphere crackling around them. It was the type you felt as a child, the night before Christmas, an anticipation, an excitement.

The bell dinged and opened on the fifteenth floor. It opened to a little hallway, a red door directly in front of them.  Dan guided Phil out, letting go of his palm at the threshold and turning to him with stars in his eyes and his hand in his pocket.

“Here…” he produced a set of keys. One gold and three little silver. “The gold is for the door.”

Phil nodded. “Okay?”

Dan smiled. “You’re so cute when you’re confused…go in. Go to the coffee table. Your surprise is there.

Phil raised a brow. “Okay but if I get killed my parents will avenge me. Cath is a beast when she gets going.”

Dan chuckled. “Mhm, get your butt in there.”

Phil hummed and turned the key.  The door clicked, and he pushed it open.

Inside was an apartment. A beautiful apartment with red brick walls and potted plants falling from ledges in tendrils. There was a small balcony that caught your eyes as you entered, the light of the sunset low and shining rainbows over the floor through the stained-glass windows.

It was a beautiful room, and the dark coffee table sat in the middle.

When Phil regained his breath, he padded over to it.

“Dan…no, this is too much.”

On the table was a camera, a beautiful camera that not only shot digital, but polaroid images. One of the latter lay out next to it; Phil deep in sleep and burrowed into his pillow. “When did you take that?”

“This morning…” Dan came up behind him, arms looping around Phil’s waist.  He burrowed his face between his shoulder blades. “Before you woke up, you looked so fucking cute, I couldn’t help it.” He kisses the soft skin under his ear. “Turn it over.”

“Okay but…”

Phil choked on his words, and at the two that were scrawled on the back of the image.

_Welcome Home._

_“Dan…”_ Dan turned Phil in his arms to see there were tears pooled in his eyes, bluer than ever. “Dan…I can’t…”

“Shh.” Dan kissed his lips, butted their noses together. “Yes, you can…besides, this is technically mine too.”

The elder shook his head. “No…this is too far how did you even…”

“I saved up all the child support my Dad was forced to pay. Which was a lot considering his wage packet.”

“I…I don’t…I can’t…”

“Yes, you can…listen to me.” He let his fingers rest on either shoulder. “You changed me Phil, you made me want to be better. You made me want to be okay, you made me want to live. You gave me life. You gave me life again. I owe you my existence, I owe you all that I am. The least I could do if you saved my life, is to start building our new life together. So please, just say yes.”

Phil’s eyes pass through a thousand emotions, but finally his lips stretched in a blinding smile. “I can’t believe you did this.”

“Is that a yes?”

“That’s a ‘I hope we have a bed’. Because if not I’m having you over this coffee table. Though I suppose its ours…we can do what we like on our own-“

“Please shut up and bend me over our coffee table.”

“Our…” Phil chuckled as he gathered Dan’s lips in a soaring kiss.


End file.
